


wednesday afternoon

by SuddenlyTentacles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlyTentacles/pseuds/SuddenlyTentacles
Summary: Lotor's late for date night, and Keith's got time to kill- maybe less time than he expects if he plays his cards right.





	wednesday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a fucking DRABBLE /broken sobbing
> 
> anyways thanks to steelrunner for prompting it in the first place and waiting for MONTHS i'm so sorry this really wasn't the plan, but i hope you enjoy it???
> 
> shout out to [maddymayscrawls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls) for the clutch beta, you're a life saver

Keith is the first to admit he’s pretty new to this whole boyfriend thing, but he likes to think he’s got a pretty good idea of how it should go from watching Shiro, Matt and Lance bumble through a series of their own relationships. Between the three of them, Keith got to hear about a lot of different scenarios. 

Showing up to your boyfriend’s place to find out he was going to be late, then being shown to his bedroom and told, “Oh, right, he keeps his toys in that drawer there!” by his extremely pretty, extremely cheerful, and extremely nonchalant roommate, hadn’t been one of them. 

After ten minutes of sitting stiffly on Lotor’s bed, staring blankly at the warzone that is Lotor’s desk and _not_ at the top left drawer of it, he digs his phone out of his pocket, and taps out a message to Lotor

_hey i’m here, ezor let me in_

Lotor’s reply is almost instant: _Sorry, I’ll be a while yet. I need to speak with Dr. Alson, and then murder Throk for taking two of his three office hours._

Keith grins crookedly at it, relaxing a bit. It’s not like he hasn’t been in Lotor’s room before anyways, and not that long ago, either. It’s just a little weird being there without him, and that’s at least fifty percent missing Lotor.

_dw take ur time_

He hesitates for a moment before tapping out a second part- and then adds and deletes the little heart Lance taught him how to make three or four times before he finally sends it.

_no place else i’d rather be_

He lays back on the bed and drops his phone on his stomach, trying to ignore its anxious flip-flopping and the quiet refrain of _‘shit shit shit that was too much’_ in the back of his brain. His phone is quiet so long that the sudden buzz on top of him a few minutes later has him jumping half out of his skin.

_I’ll try to be quick. I’ve missed you._

His stomach does a completely different type of flip-flop, and he’s grinning at his phone like a dope when the second part comes in.

_Make yourself at home, and let Ezor know if there’s anything you need._

Keith snorts to himself, and before he can think better of it, he taps out _yeah dw she told me where ur toys are and everything before she left._

He hits send, and then freezes; he’d meant to share the sheer, surreal ridiculousness of it, but rereading it in his mind, he has _no_ clue how Lotor is actually going to take it. The next few minutes are an absolute hell of suspense. All Keith can do is stare helplessly at his phone in heart-thumping terror while Lotor’s little typing indicator appears and disappears, over and over again.

Finally, _finally,_ Keith’s phone buzzes.

 _I… cannot apologize enough for Ezor’s behavior._ And then, lighting fast behind it, _I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable, I’ll speak to her about it as soon as I can._

 _Aw, hell,_ Keith thinks to himself, heart sinking as he sits up and punches out a reply as fast as he can.

_no no its fine i dont mind!_

_hell i wish id known you had thm last time_

Which is true, but Keith tenses up again and starts gnawing on a hangnail, staring down at his last message. He'd kill a man for an instruction manual for this crap.

It takes three and a half minutes, but Lotor finally replies.

_Well._

The second part comes faster at least, just before Keith can get too freaked out over the first.

_As I said: Make yourself at home._

Keith stares at it blankly for a second, and then the penny finally drops. He flushes hotly at his phone and the heat keeps going, races through his gut straight to his cock like a lightning bolt. He looks up at the drawer across the room and gnaws his lip for a moment before setting his phone down on the bed and sliding off to pad over to the desk. 

It's not a particularly deep drawer, but it's wide, and as he finally reaches out and tugs it open, he realizes it's _long_. 

Keith doesn't recognize half the things spread out on a folded towel tucked neatly into the bottom of the drawer. He's got a couple things of his own at home, cheap dildos bought on sale, ordered furtively online and shoved into the back of his closet while he was living with Shiro and his family, but they don't look anything like the ones Lotor has. 

For one, Lotor’s are almost all distinctly Galran- thick, but tapered to a point, the head flattened and almost spade shaped with a distinct ridge that repeats itself down the shaft, gentling as it nears the base. The largest dominates the center of the drawer, even thicker and longer than Lotor, and a bright, unrealistic purple. There’s a second, smaller one beside it, bright green with a strong curve and more pronounced ridges. Beside that is something sleek and metal with a knob at one end and three more knobs at the other, spaced apart like beads of water on a string; it’s shaped suggestively enough that Keith guesses it’s another dildo, but it honestly wouldn’t look out of place in an art gallery. There’s one made of glass that swoops and curls in on itself to form a handle at one end, with little bumps and swirling ridges of colored glass all over it, and another one that’s just round bulbs stacked closely together in a gentle curve. 

Scattered around them are rings, mostly about the same size but in a variety of materials, metal and wood and silicone in a rainbow of colors, some that look like simple loops of ribbon, and then some linked together into flexible cage-like contraptions. Nearby are what Keith instantly recognizes as plugs with their flared bases, but they’re as diverse and elaborate as the dildos. There are glass ones that are plain round orbs on wide bases and others with colorful, variegated textures, then wooden ones with smooth, curving shapes and bulbs. There’s a heavy metal one with a enormous jewel at the base, and some strangely sort of T-shaped ones in stealthy black silicone, with actual honest-to-god _remotes_ next to them, with multiple buttons and everything. There’s honestly a concerning amount of wires connecting other remotes to things he can’t begin to guess at, plus some plain black leather straps folded neatly, and what are clearly padded leather cuffs, still linked together. 

There’s strings of beads in different sizes, some weird egg-shaped things that are just hard plastic when he pokes them in a fit of bravery, and two separate piles of foil packets that end up being condoms and lube, respectively. Some of the lube packets he picks up have clear sides to show off their contents, and one in particular holds dark, iridescent, gel that looks like a watery, translucent oil slick- like Galran come. 

Keith drops it back into the drawer and steps back, feeling hot and shivery with sudden nerves, but not the bad kind. He’s half hard just from the fleeting, half-formed thoughts of Lotor actually _using_ the things in there-- and then the thought of using them himself sets a fresh fire in his gut, has him squirming where he stands and shoving a hand through his hair to try and calm himself down a bit.

He turns and reaches for his phone with a shaking hand, and notices a stack of notifications on the lock screen-- messages he missed where the vibrations were muffled by the blanket. 

_That is, if you would like._

_It looked a bit commanding, didn’t it? Ha_

_I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable._

Keith feels his mouth slant into another dopey grin while he stares at them, sympathetic and suddenly more at ease. He turns back to the drawer, picks up one of the egg things, and snaps a picture of his hand holding it above the open drawer. He sends it along with, _i dunno what half this stuff is._ And a beat later, _ur gonna have to help me out here._

Lotor’s typing bubble appears instantly, but the reply takes a minute to arrive.

_Of course. Whatever you want._

Keith thinks about it for a second, tosses the egg in the air and catches it, then fires off a reply.

_ok whats w the eggs_

_srsly eggs??_

He looks at the one in his hand while he waits for an answer. The front of the label wrapped around it is unhelpfully vague, ‘new adult experience’ giving him no clue what the hell he’s supposed to do with it. His phone buzzes before he can turn it around.

_Open it._

Keith does, breaking the wrapper open with his teeth, and pulling the hard plastic egg apart to find a soft, incredibly squishy egg with a hole at one end inside it. That at least seems like it’ll be more pleasant than the hard plastic shell for whatever he’s supposed to do with it. 

_k now what?_

_There should be a packet with it, lubricant to apply inside. Or I have some silicone based options in the drawer, if you prefer. I personally recommend one labeled Silver or Silk._

Keith eyeballs the included packet critically, then drops it on the bed and goes to rifle through the drawer. He finds one labeled Silver first and brings it back to the bed, where he awkwardly clambers up onto it with his hands full. His phone buzzes again as he settles, and he glances at it where it’s laying face up on the blanket.

_Then, you fuck it._

Keith stares at the message, and then at the egg, skeptically. It’s not much bigger than the head of his dick, but maybe that’s the point? He shoots his phone another doubtful look, but empties half the packet into the egg, and then presses a finger in to make sure it’s coated the inside completely. 

His eyebrows shoot up as his finger sinks into it, the material giving way immediately. It’s not just squishy, it’s _stretchy_. The soft, wet sensation is a lot more promising than the look of the thing, that’s for sure-- he can feel soft ridges and bumps all the way around the inside. He dips another finger into it and gets them both good and wet, then carefully sets the egg aside to pop his fly open with his clean hand and push his boxer briefs down, wiggling until he can hook the band under his balls comfortably. 

He smears the gel clinging to his fingers over his half-hard cock with a sigh of relief, letting his his eyes slide half shut as he strokes himself, slow and simple, easing into it. He glances over his shoulder at the bed behind him, and then carefully leans back to stretch out and prop himself up on his elbows for a minute. He strokes himself a few more times, then glances back again at the pillows at the head of the bed, and finally gives in. 

He grabs the egg and then pulls himself all the way up the bed on his elbows until he can lay back fully, plopping his head down onto Lotor’s enormous squishy pillow. He turns into it and breathes deep as his hand picks up the pace, Lotor’s scent filling him and dragging out the memories of the nights he’d spent with his face buried in the pillow. 

It would be easy to forget all about the damn mystery egg and jack himself off to that alone, to imagine Lotor already home and leaning over him, the curtain of his pale hair hiding them away from the rest of the world-- but that’s not the goal here. He lets himself go reluctantly and grabs the egg instead, giving it one last critical look before setting it on the tip of dick and pushing into it.

It’s a hell of a lot easier to get into than he'd expected, the soft material giving way with only a little pressure. He grunts in pleased surprise as the textures he'd felt inside it slide over the head of his cock and send pleasure sparking up his nerves, each new edge catching him by surprise, harder to predict than the practiced stroke of his hand. He keeps his touch loose and lazy, lets the thing do its, well, thing and lets his eyes slide shut to focus on the sensations. The little ridges and bumps don’t do a whole lot for his shaft, but they feel incredible running over the head of his dick, catching under the edge of it or rubbed over his slit under the heavy pressure of his thumb. It feels good, and Keith figures yeah, it’d be a pretty easy way to get off but--

The buzz of his phone startles him again and he almost loses his grip on the thing. He fumbles for his phone with his dry hand and a scowl that melts away immediately.

_Any luck?_

Keith snorts at the teasing message, glances at his cock where the egg is stretched so thin over it he can see himself through it- and a little light bulb goes off inside his brain. He flushes even redder at the thought, but he doesn’t hesitate to pull up the camera on his phone, snap a picture, and fire it off with a little message of his own.

_idk babe am i doin it right?_

There’s a part of his brain ringing all sorts of alarm bells that Matt helpfully installed with his “don’t send people you like unsolicited dick pics” talk but the rest of Keith feels pretty damn confident Lotor won’t be upset with a visual instead of just text. He’s vindicated a moment later by Lotor’s replies.

_perfetly_

_*Perfectly. You’re a natural._

_How do you like it?_

Keith thinks about it for a sec. He rolls his hips up into his fist a couple times, throws in a gentle twist and thumbs his head a bit more through the egg, and then taps out his reply.

_its nice. your mouth is nicer. hell your hands are nicer. you done soon?_

Maybe it’s a cheap shot, but it’s an honest question. He hasn’t laid hands on Lotor in five days, hasn’t seen him except through a screen either. He doesn’t really think of himself as being prone to ‘waxing poetic’ but he’s been literally goddamn aching for Lotor the past few nights, bringing himself off to the memory of their last few times together. Figures he’d want to spend every waking second with the busiest damn honors student on campus.

 _As soon as I can. I’m sorry, it truly is important._ That’s the first reply he gets, and that’d be alright, but the next one-

_Please don’t wait on my account- enjoy yourself, by all means._

Keith squints at it, debates whether it means what he thinks it means, then decides it doesn’t matter and replies anyways.

_not fuckin cumming without u_

He pulls the egg off his cock with an obscene little sucking sound, punctuating his resolution to no one but himself, and tosses it neatly into the little trash can beside the bed. No need to make it harder on himself. His phone buzzes again. 

_As flattering as that sentiment is, I really will be quite some time, I’m sorry._

Keith shrugs a shoulder to himself, undeterred.

_i said dw abt it_

_i don’t mind helpin you kill some time_

He rolls off the bed and pads back over to the still open drawer, absently grabbing a handful of packets from each pile as he eyes the rest of Lotor’s fucking array. If Lotor’s gonna be as long as he says he is, then maybe...

He does some quick googling, just to make sure his vague hear-say informed idea of what the soft silicone rings do is right. His phone is silent while he does, which makes him a little nervous, but not enough to stop him from grabbing one of the more complicated looking ones-- Lotor’s bigger than him, so it has to be one of the adjustable ones, which already makes it less intuitive than the simple ring ones.

Keith spots one that's more notches than ring, but when he picks it up to examine it, he realizes its connected to more soft black silicone- a wide, ridged strap with a bulbous piece at the end, a bullet embedded in the base of it where the strap attaches. It takes him a moment of turning it over in his hands, examining it, but he finally figures it out and flushes hotly at the idea of it, the heat sliding all the way down to the base of his cock. Yeah, this'll do.

His phone buzzes in his hand while he's climbing back up on to the bed, and the reply is about what he expected.

_'There will be quite a bit of time to kill.'_

Keith snorts at it, drops the phone between his knees where he's kneeling on the bed and goes to work with the fancy cock ring. Getting it around the base of his cock and balls is easy enough, a little metal knob at the end of the ring fitting snugly into the tightest notch he can stand. After that, he tears open another packet labeled Silver and smears it over the plug. It's bigger than what he normally starts out with to be honest, but he's never run from a challenge before and he sure as hell isn't about to start now. He spreads his knees a little wider and leans forward on one hand, while the other presses the tip of the plug to his hole and slowly begins to push it in.

The stretch immediately feels too fucking big, and Keith drops his head and bites his lip as he slowly rocks the tip of the plug in and out of his ass, stretching himself as best he can. It helps a bit, and some patience would help more, but his is already all tied up waiting on Lotor. The ring at least keeps him from softening, his cock already turning a deeper red and harder than ever. He takes a deep, steadying breath, and then pushes his ass down onto the plug, taking it all with a soft hiss. The burn is a bit too sharp to be pleasant, but it's in, and after a moment of fumbling Keith finds the bullet vibe's switch, and clicks it on. Keith groans as the vibrations soothe away some of the discomfort, taking a moment to catch his breath and bask in it, flexing around it to shift the plug a bit. It's too much and not enough at the same time, and Keith finds his gaze straying back towards the half open drawer. First things first, though. He picks up his phone again, taps out his reply, and then spends a few minutes with it between his legs, taking a few different pictures in an effort to get one that doesn't look dumb or leave something out. Finally, he sends one off. _'yeah i got it i think i'm good to go'_

Keith drops his phone to the side and lowers himself onto the bed gingerly, carefully arranging his over-sensitive cock under him, and then takes a minute to breathe. The ring is more intense than he'd thought it'd be, his cock is throbbing and aching for release, but he has no intention of coming any time soon and he doesn't want to risk it by touching himself already. Still, Lotor's blanket is one of the softest things Keith's ever touched, and cool against his hot skin. 

He tries to breathe through the urge, grabs Lotor's pillow and wraps his arms around it, burying his face in it, and realizes immediately it's only going to make the problem worse. He breathes in lungful after lungful of Lotor's scent, and finally gives in with a groan, rocking his hips down against the mattress. The slide of his cock over the blanket shouldn't feel half as good as it does, good enough to make Keith whimper sharply and pick up the pace, rutting down into it mindlessly as he bites down on the pillow to quiet himself.

The only thing that keeps him from bringing himself off on Lotor’s comforter is the sudden buzz of his phone, forgotten on the bed beside him. Keith rolls over onto his back and fumbles it into his hand, thumbing Lotor’s message open while he fights to take slower, deeper breaths. 

_You’re exquisite. I swear to you, the moment we are alone together I will fuck you precisely how you wish, as long as you wish, until you beg me to stop, but for now I simply cannot neglect this assignment._

Keith can’t help but flush hotly over the praise, the promise- he can hear it so clearly in Lotor’s voice, like his boyfriend is murmuring it right into his ear. He drops the phone onto his chest with a groan and rubs his hands over his face. Suddenly, the plug in his ass isn’t _nearly_ enough. Keith snatches the phone up again and feverishly taps out a reply.

_i miss u so fucking much i have all week ur all i can think about. u cna fuck me anyway you want i just wanna touch u again. please come fuck me soon i cant stand it anymore i need you_

The phone shakes a bit in his hand as he hits send, and there’s a sense of relief when he drops it back onto the bed. He hadn’t thought about what he was going to type beforehand, it had just kind of... fallen out of him as he went, and it had gotten dangerously close to the truth there at the end. Among the many lessons he’d learned from Shiro and Matt, ‘don’t say ‘I love you’ six weeks into a relationship’ had been pretty damn clear.

The plugs vibrations aren’t at all soothing anymore, and Keith’s hips rock up off the bed as he groans, low and frustrated, trying to grind against open air. He reaches down and grabs the base of the plug, arching up off the bed, and works it in and out a few times. The thick base stretches and tugs at his rim as he bites his lip and arches even higher, gives himself a better angle to thrust with it- he can hit his prostate just fine with it and he can feel the heat building in his gut, winding tighter and tighter, but he wants _more_.

He drops back onto the bed, knocking a frustrated sigh out of himself with the force of the bounce, and then he’s rolling off the bed and trotting back over to the drawer with the plug shifting inside him with every step, sending sparks up his spine.

His hand hovers over the bright green dildo for a beat, then wanders over the glass ones to trace all the different bumps and swirling textures with shaky fingers. They’re all tempting, all fascinating, but there’s one thing he really wants right now and only one thing that can come close to giving it to him while Lotor’s not here.

Keith snatches the thick, lurid purple one out of the drawer and hustles back over to the bed, snatching up a packet of lube out of the pile on the comforter at random. His fingers slip on the foil, still wet after handling the plug, so he tears at it with his teeth and immediately regrets it, pulling a face at the chemical taste that spills out onto his lips. He pulls it away and jerks to a stop in mid-motion, arm halfway to his mouth to wipe it off. 

The gel leaking out onto his palm is dark with a distinct iridescent sheen. He barely stops himself from licking his lips reflexively- his mouth is watering, but it won’t taste like Lotor, no matter how much it looks like him. He drags his arm across his mouth and flushes a bit at the dark smear it leaves, and then it sparks an idea that has heat flaring in his cheeks and spreading all the way down to his chest, making him swallow hard in its wake. 

Carefully, he squeezes a large glob onto the head of the dildo. It pulls in the sculpted slit and quickly runs over to slide slowly down the side of the ridged shaft, threatening to drip off of each edge as it rolls down. He empties the packet onto it, and the picture it makes has his heart thumping in his chest. It’s still dripping though, so he quickly lays back down on the bed, careful of his slick, dark fingers, and fumbles for his phone with his cleaner hand. No reply from Lotor, but his brain is too fried in the heat of the moment to think much of anything about that. 

He manages to get the camera open again, tries a couple different angles and poses with the dildo, and takes long enough with it that he starts to feel doubt creep in. It’s a tinge of cool perspective at the edge of the heat, just enough to make him suspect this might be a dumb idea. Then the lube drips down from the head of the dildo in a slow, stretching string to pool on his belly, and it takes him right back to the last night he had with Lotor. Flat on his back, his own come splattered across his chest as he panted for breath, Lotor panting above him as his still-cock had dripped slowly, a burning, fierce joy in Lotor’s eyes that filled Keith’s chest to bursting with something he didn’t have the words for, not yet. 

He dropped the dildo onto his stomach, next to where his cock lay so that the two rested side by side, the way Lotor’s had when he’d lowered himself down to cover Keith’s body with his own and kiss him to within in an inch of his life. Keith snaps the picture and sends it without a word, hardly glances at it before he tosses his phone aside and begins to fumble with the plug in his ass. He tries a couple times to find the switch to the bullet vibe embedded in it, then gives up and pulls it out with a sharp tug, punching a gasp out of himself. He drops it and lets it dangle from his cock by the strap, then snatches up the dildo and almost drops it between the lube and his shaking hand. 

Keith lifts his hips clear of the bed, his feet planted wide, and actually whimpers to himself as he probes with the head of it, lining it up with his hole. The slick drag of it between his cheeks is incredible, has him biting at his lip to steel himself, but the moment the tapered tip of it settles against his asshole, he drives it in with a hoarse shout.

He arches even higher off the bed, his hips running from the intense burning pressure of too-thick-too-fast until only his shoulders and feet are touching the bed. He comes back down in slow increments, working the dildo deeper as he goes, his breath coming too fast and hitching with each ridge he works into his ass. He can barely even say it feels good, but he just wants more of it, more than he can take yet and he bites his lip again as he works the next ridge into himself while his legs tremble. 

Keith feels his fingertips brush skin where they’re wrapped around the flared base of the dildo and feels something like triumph burst in his chest. He forces himself to take a moment to breath, to adjust to the dense thickness pressing him open, and shoves his hand through his hair absently, twisting a fist in it tightly to hold himself back while he squirms subtly in place.

When he feels like he might not come on the first tug, he takes a slow, deep breath, and pulls. The first ridge pops out of him with a yelp, the others with soft whimpers as he drags the entire length of it back out inch by inch. It leaves his legs shaking more violently than ever, trembling with tension and exhaustion. He wishes like hell again that Lotor was there to hold him through it, to shush him and stroke his sides while he whined for more, faster, that Lotor was there to laugh softly at him while he took his sweet time working his way into Keith until it was nothing but pleasure. 

Keith isn’t half as kind to himself, but each rough tug of a ridge at his hole sends hot sparks of pleasure racing through him right alongside the jolts of pain, and there’s so much of it Keith can barely tell the difference anyway- he just knows he wants _more_. 

It gets easier after a few more slow thrusts, the bumping slide of the ridges smoothing out as Keith finally begins to relax, even as he picks up the pace. He works into himself the way Lotor would, or tries to- his wrist doesn’t have the power of Lotor’s hips, or his precision, or his single minded focus in bringing Keith off. It’s just as well, given the way the dildo’s ridges drag over his prostate with each thrust, bringing him dangerously close to the edge every time.

Keith has to stop to calm himself down again, working to try and breathe deep instead of just pant. He forces himself to let go of the base of it altogether to resist the temptation of chasing the heat coiled so tightly at the base of his cock, throbbing beneath the tight strap. 

He only keeps his hands off himself by fisting them in the sheets at his side, kneading at them as he writhes in place, not quite able to keep himself from rocking his hips and nudging the base of the dildo against the bed, sending heat sparking through his belly with each tiny shift. Keith licks his dry lips and drags in a one last deep breath, and then reaches down between his legs again. The door to the room flies open, careening into the wall with a bang. Keith scrambles up the bed on his hands with a yelp, the noise ending in a hoarse, strangled sound when the shift shoves the dildo even deeper in him. He’s halfway to covering his lap with the pillow when the figure in the doorway registers, and he stops and stares at Lotor. There’s deep indigo flush to his face, and it shines with a faint sheen of sweat as he slings his bag to the ground at his feet, his eyes fixed on Keith's, bright and burning. "You," He gasps, "are a _menace_." "What." Keith replies numbly, wide-eyed and staring. Lotor yanks his shirt over his head and flings it to the ground, pushing his hair back into place impatiently as he rushes forward, almost tripping over his bag. Lotor crosses the small room in two long strides and climbs swiftly onto the bed, climbing up and over Keith before he can so much as string a sentence together. 

“Wait, what happ-- _mmph!_ ” Lotor’s mouth collides with his and he bears Keith down onto his back as he licks his way between Keith’s lips, almost frantic. Keith clutches at him on reflex, fists his hands in wild fall of Lotor’s pale hair and clings to him. He can taste Lotor’s afternoon coffee on his tongue and in his mind he can see the way Lotor’s brow furrows when he sips from it as he pours over his work, and Keith’s chest aches for the fact he hasn’t seen any of Lotor’s sweet, stupid little tics in a goddamn week-- but Lotor’s here now, his mouth burning hot, the slide of his tongue against Keith's scalding and electric. Keith whines into the kiss and uses his grip on Lotor’s hair to shift him, adjusting the angle of the kiss and deepening it even further. 

Lotor groans in reply and grabs Keith’s thigh, hitching his leg over Lotor’s hip and groping him as he does. He slides his palm down Keith’s skin his ass and squeezes it, kneads it until his claws prick Keith lightly and leave him whimpering into Lotor’s mouth.

Lotor breaks the kiss and pants into the side of Keith’s throat, ignoring the soft, plaintive noises Keith makes as he turns his head to nose at Lotor’s cheek and try coax him into another kiss. Lotor plants a few chaste kisses on the side of his neck instead and Keith groans with frustration, wrapping his other leg over Lotor’s waist too-- and gasping when it shifts the dildo inside him, almost forgotten in the frenzy of wrapping Lotor in his arms. It sets him squirming again, writhing under Lotor just to feel the cock in his ass move.

“Please,” Keith gasps, carding his fingers through Lotor’s hair and stroking the nape of his neck in a shameless bid to bribe Lotor into kissing him again, or moving, or _anything_ but torturing Keith with too-little kisses. “Lotor, _please_.” 

Lotor chuckles breathlessly into his neck, threading his fingers into Keith’s hair in turn and pulling back a bit to look down at Keith. Keith’s heart thumps to a stop at the sight of him. 

The tiny smile on Lotor’s lips is equal parts rueful and excited, the same smile Keith had pulled out of Lotor at a deserted intersection at 4am one night, the red glare of a stop light painting him in strange shadows before he put his helmet back on and revved his bike's engine in answer to Keith's challenge.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Lotor whispers, eyes dark and shining with fondness. His fingertips brush Keith’s lips, and Keith feels his stomach jump with the phantom kick of a bike engine and the soaring thrill of freedom burning through his veins.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Keith whispers back hoarsely. Lotor’s eyes crinkle in amusement, and he leans in to draw Keith into another kiss without a word, humming happily into Keith’s mouth. The kiss starts sweetly, and rapidly melts into something hotter as Lotor’s hands wander across Keith’s chest, his ribs, his stomach, stroking and petting him in soothing gestures that do anything _but_. Keith is burning up, has half a mind to reach back down between his legs and pick up where he left off, but he’s too busy trying to touch every bare scalding inch of Lotor’s back and shoulders. Before he gets the chance, Lotor’s hand strokes down his side and over his ass, and runs right into the base of the dildo. 

It hardly shifts inside him, but it’s unexpected and it’s _Lotor_ moving it in him and it punches a groan out of Keith instantly. Lotor freezes above him, and Keith feels Lotor’s breath hitch sharply where they’re pressed chest to chest before he melts back into their kiss with a groan, his fingers wrapping firmly around the flared base. 

Lotor breaks the kiss again and sits up, letting cold air rush over Keith’s chest and making him gasp Lotor’s name in protest, but before Keith can argue, Lotor pulls on the dildo and with it, a stuttering series of whines from Keith’s throat that matches the rhythm of the ridges tugging at his hole as they pass one by one. Keith groans when he realizes the head of it's still inside him, shifting slowly as Lotor twists it.

“Look at you.” Lotor breathes. Keith whimpers in reply as he feels ridge of the head tug at his rim, just on the edge of popping out. "You're exquisite." His tone is almost absent minded as he stares intently down between them, watching his handiwork. Keith flushes hotly and bucks his hips, writhing like a live wire and fighting to move on the dildo, to _do_ something.

“Lotor, c’mon, don’t be a fucking tease--” Lotor looks up at him sharply, his eyebrows raising incredulously, and Keith goes still again the moment he realizes his mistake.

“Now _that_ ,” Lotor drawls, taking his sweet time with the words, “is truly rich. How fortunate for you then, that unlike _some_ people, I can show mercy.” 

Keith opens his mouth, and then forgets how to speak altogether as Lotor shoves the cock back into him in one hard stroke. He arches up off the bed with a hoarse cry, but Lotor doesn’t even slow, setting a hard, fast pace without hesitation. It’s all Keith can do to gasp for air while Lotor fucks him with the toy, the ridges barely registering with the speed of his strokes and making obscene wet sounds that even Keith’s cries can’t drown out.. 

Keith’s legs are shaking again, he can feel his core winding tighter and tighter with each thrust, each slam of the dildo’s head against his prostate, and his hand flies up off the bed to reach down between his legs and flail at Lotor’s hand in an effort to grab it and stop the onslaught, or at least _slow_ it.

“Stopstop _stop,_ ” He gasps, “ _Don’t_ , I’m gonna fucking _come-_ ” 

Lotor listens, sort of. His hand is still on the base of the dildo, and Keith can still feel it twitching slightly-- or maybe that’s him twitching and Lotor holding it still, he can’t tell anymore.

“Wasn’t that the point of this?” Lotor rumbles, smirking at him now. He strokes Keith’s waist gently then grabs it and massages the dip above Keith’s hip with a thumb, and Keith swallows a thin keen at his touch. He can’t quite stop himself from rolling his hips up to meet it and whimpers anyway when the dildo shifts inside him with the movement. 

“No,” Keith groans. “Please, I want you in me, I missed you so fucking much-- ” A tightness in his throat stops him from saying anything more; the texts were so much easier. Keith reaches for Lotor instead, but the smirk vanishes from Lotor’s face with a hitch of his breath and Lotor’s eyes darken with blown pupils as Keith watches, his mouth parting and the tip of his dark tongue flicking over his lips. 

The hand on Keith’s hip tightens, his only warning before Lotor’s other hand grabs him too and he yanks Keith’s ass into his lap so fast it leaves him dizzy and breathless. Lotor bends back down over him and catches him in a fierce open-mouthed kiss, wet and hungry in a way Keith is eager to match. Lotor's skin is burning hot under his hands, the slide of his tongue against Keith's is scalding and electric and Keith is desperate for more, pawing at Lotor's back and tangling a hand in his hair.

Keith hears the soft clink of Lotor’s belt buckle, feels his hand fumbling with it next to his ass, and his heart trips over itself in his excitement as he tightens his grip in Lotor’s hair and urges him on with needy, demanding little noises. Lotor breaks the kiss despite Keith’s best efforts and nudges his chin up and out of the way to mouth wetly at Keith’s throat instead. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Lotor mutters, and then drags the dildo out of him. It shocks Keith into sucking in a sharp lungful of air in a gasp, which is just as well because the next moment he feels the head of Lotor’s cock against his hole, and then Lotor drives the breath out of him in one hard thrust. Keith chokes as Lotor bottoms out in him, the harsh teeth of Lotor’s zipper digging into his ass as he slides home with a devout groan. 

Lotor is burning hot inside him, so much better than the toy Keith’s already forgotten about. Keith loves the way his cock has soft, firm swells instead of the stiff ridges of a pure galra, loves the way it feels as Lotor drags it back out of him with another groan, and he rocks his hips as much as he can with Lotor all but pinning him in place, urging him to pick up the pace. 

“Please,” he whispers into Lotor’s ear, a little thrill racing up his spine when it earns him a small shiver from Lotor. “Please, Lotor, I need you--” 

Lotor’s hips snap forward, smacking into his ass and shocking a gasp out of him. Lotor’s cock slams into him again and again as he sets an exquisitely brutal pace that Keith can do nothing but take, panting and clinging to Lotor’s neck and shoulders for dear life. The only thing helping Keith not come right now is the strap still wrapped tightly around the base of his swollen cock, and it won’t stop anything on its own. 

His legs are shaking violently around Lotor’s waist, he’s wound so tightly he feels like he could snap at any second, but he doesn’t want it to _stop_. Keith bites his lips and doubles down on his grip on Lotor’s hair, anything to keep his hands off himself, to keep the heat in his gut coiling tighter with every thrust from unraveling him completely. He doesn’t even notice Lotor’s hand leave his hip until it catches his chin and his eyes fly open with a start, staring up into Lotor’s burning eyes as he tugs Keith’s bottom lip free of his teeth with the pad of his thumb. 

“Let me see you,” Lotor pants, his speed slowing but his hips snapping forward even harder, shoving Keith up the bed before Lotor’s hand on his hip drags him back into place for the next thrust. “I want to watch you.” He hisses. Keith’s eyes widen at the words as they cut through him, run right to his cock like a bolt of lightning, and leave him completely unprepared for Lotor to let go of his hip and grab the strap wrapped around it, freeing his cock with a sharp tug that unfastens it.

Relief slams into Keith the very moment Lotor thrusts into him again, and he comes with a scream. It’s blinding, pleasure sweeping him into a white void for a small eternity, until it finally fades and leaves bright spots dancing in his vision. 

Keith blinks up at the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath- hard to do with the weight on his chest. Lotor is slumped over him, his face tucked into the side of Keith’s head, and Keith squirms ticklishly when his own harsh breaths blow Keith’s hair against his ear. Lotor shifts when Keith grunts in protest, carefully stretching his legs out to lay down on top of Keith properly without pulling out of him just yet, and tucks his face against Keith’s throat instead where he can press lazy kisses to the side of it without moving much. He’s still heavy, but Keith can’t bring himself to mind in the warmth of the afterglow, not while he can comb the fresh tangles out of Lotor’s hair with his fingers. Long moments stretch in comfortable silence before Lotor speaks again.

“You owe me at least one proofreading of my thesis, you menace.” He mutters drowsily into Keith’s neck. There’s zero heat in his voice, and Keith snorts in amusement.

“Hey, I’m a victim here too. Ezor owes you, not me.” There’s a beat, and then Lotor grunts in acknowledgement.

“You’re right.” Lotor slowly, reluctantly, pulls out of Keith, then rolls him onto his side and arranges them both to his satisfaction, with Keith spooned closely to his chest and Lotor’s knees tucked up behind his. “You’re still cleaning up the mess, though.” 

Keith shakes with silent laughter in Lotor’s arms, grinning to himself as he closes his eyes to sleep and squirms back into Lotor’s arms to get just a bit closer.

“Yeah. That’s fair.”


End file.
